Alexander Davidson (Comic Series)
Alexander Davidson was the founder, former leader and former resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone and the best friend of Douglas Monroe. Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, Alexander was a security liaison for the White House. He knew about the Alexandria Safe-Zone and invited Douglas to take refuge there. Post-Apocalypse Alexandria Safe-Zone Douglas explained to Rick that at first being in the community was a rewarding experience, and that Davidson was a good leader, "the man for the job". "But then things changed. He didn't rape those women...not exactly...but he knew what he was doing. He was in a position to keep them safe...offer them more protection...or none at all." Douglas learned about this after Beth, one of Davidson's victims, killed herself. Davidson was "forcing people into jobs they didn't want, putting others in danger instead of himself." Douglas burnt a zombie to double as Davidson and then exiled him for his actions.Issue 76 Within the scope of the Alexandia arc, Davidson is somewhat of a bogeyman. The very mention of his name, causes Douglas to lose his temper with Heath. Rick Grimes has elicited unfavorable comparisons to him, much to the chagrin of Monroe, but very little had been revealed about him up until Issue 76. Death Killed By *Unnamed Person (Presumably) * Zombies (Presumably) During San Diego Comic-Con 2012, Robert Kirkman stated that Davidson died. It is presumed that when he was kicked out of the Alexandria Safe-Zone that he was eventually killed by zombies, but it is possile that he was killed by an antagonistic group. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alexander has killed: *Beth (Alexandria) (Caused) *Carter (Caused) *Jessica (Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Trivia * In Issue 75, Rick passes by Alexander Davidson's gravestone after arguing with Douglas about Pete, introducing the reader to Davidson's first name. * Ironically, Douglas seemed to have unknowingly (or not) adopt several of Davidson's habits, such as job placement and trying to throw himself at several women in the community, notably Andrea. This bears a striking similarity to how Brian Blake adopted his brother's identity after arriving in Woodbury. * Although he has a headstone in the Alexandria Safe Zone, he cannot be classified as dead. As Douglas Monroe said that he let Davidson out of the Safe Zone alive, and burnt the corpse of a zombie. * The plot device of using the character in the past tense(as if he were dead) is most likely to add suspense for a new series antagonist in the vein of the Governor. * It is very possible that Davidson will be shown in the near future, possibly with his own group. ** He may or may not be a part of the the Saviors, a new dangerous clan that Rick's group faces in the Something To Fear story arc. This would be ironic, as his initial intention was to act as a savior to those he would go onto violate. * According to an amateur poll of about 5,500 fans of both TV and comic series, Davidson is the 3rd most anticipated character to appear in the series (number one being Daryl Dixon). * Robert Kirkman stated at the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con that Davidson is dead, and that he'll leave dangling story bits at times because it feels more like "real life". References Davidson, Alexander Davidson, Alexander Davidson, Alexander Category:Unseen